1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording and reproduction of moving-image information and, more particularly, to an apparatus having an improved information search function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been in general to employ a so-called VTR (video tape recorder) which uses magnetic tape having a tape width of 1/2 inch or 8 mm for recording moving-image information.
Such a VTR is arranged to record and reproduce video information for one field per track on and from magnetic tape wrapped around a rotary drum by means of a rotary head provided on the rotary drum.
A search operation utilizing the VTR is commonly performed while recorded video information is actually being reproduced by utilizing various functions using an index signal for cueing a video scene, such as "fast forward feed", "rewinding control" and "special reproduction".
However, since the video information is recorded on a tape-shaped recording medium (magnetic tape), the time taken to transport the magnetic tape is needed to search a desired video image, with the result that time-consuming and exhausting operations are occasionally needed to carry out the search operation.
Also, during the search operation, the magnetic tape is traced by the rotary head which is repetitively instantaneously forced against the magnetic tape on which the video information is recorded. Accordingly, the search operation offers the problem of abrading or scratching the recording medium to adversely affect the reliability of the recorded information.
Another problem is that if such information is recorded in an analog signal format, duplication (copy/dubbing) of the information involves deterioration of signals.
In recent years, technical innovations in semiconductors have been remarkable, and the memory capacity per memory chip has become four times at intervals of three years. The prices of the semiconductors will markedly decrease owing to the effects of mass production.
Also, various compression arts for compressing information have been proposed.
If the above-described situations are considered, in the near future, it will become possible in practice to store moving-image information into semiconductor memories into which still-image information can only be written at the present.